Torn
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: After a shocking incident, James is left torn having to choose between his girlfriend and one of his best friends. *For Semi Official One Shot Day 2013*


**A/N: Hello everybody! So this is my first oneshot and is also for "Semi Official One Shot Day 2013"! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Torn**

**James P.O.V.**

Sitting at Palm Woods Park alone was definitely _not _how I was planning on spending my Friday night.

I was supposed to meet my girlfriend Victoria here for a picnic date. But that was thirty minutes ago that we were supposed to meet, and now I just looked like an idiot sitting here alone with a picnic set up. I had tried calling her a few times but she never picked up.

Deciding to try to get a hold of her one more time, I pulled out my phone to call her. But just like the numerous times before, it rang a few times before going to voicemail. I let out a sigh as I starting putting everything back in the basket.

I walked as slow as possible back to the Palm Woods, mostly because I didn't really feel like talking to anybody right now.

When I finally made it to the Palm Woods, I couldn't help but chuckle a little when I saw Carlos trying to flirt with the Jennifers by the pool, only to be rejected. Again...

"Tough luck buddy." I said as I made my way over to him, giving him a comforting pat on the back.

"Eh, it's okay. I won't stop until one them says yes to me!" He said with a determined look on his face.

"Good for you buddy!" I said, feeling a little bad for encouraging him when I knew that there was a slim chance that any of them would say yes.

"Thanks! Hey, weren't you supposed to be on a date with Victoria?" He asked, giving me a curious look.

"Yeah, but she never showed." I sighed, hoping that nothing had happened to her.

"That sucks. You can hang down here with me if you want!" He offered.

"No thanks Carlitos, I think I'm just going to hang out up in the apartment." I said, feeling a slight pang of guilt at the disappointed look on his face.

"Alright. I'll see you later buddy." He said before going to jump in the pool.

As I made my way into the lobby, I couldn't help but notice the familiar brunette hair that I had gotten so accustomed to over the past few months.

I started to walk over to her, ready to find out why she had been ignoring my phone calls and missed our date.

"Vic?" I questioned, using her nickname that I almost always used.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw that she was kissing someone else. And I felt my heart drop when I saw _who _she was kissing.

"Kendall?!" I exclaimed, too shocked to do anything.

"J-James, I swear it's not what it looks like!" He said quickly, pushing Victoria off of him.

"So this is why you couldn't answer any of my phone calls? Or show up to our date? Because you're too busy making out with my best friend?!" I exclaimed, feeling all of my shock replaced with betrayal, hurt and anger.

"I'm sorry! I was running late and on the way to meet you but Kendall stopped me! He told me that he wanted talk and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me! Please Jamie you've gotta believe me!" She exclaimed, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What?! Jay she's lying! You're my best friend! You know I wouldn't do something like that to you!" He exclaimed, giving me a pleading look.

I looked back and forth between the two, trying to decide who to believe. Victoria has been my girlfriend for almost a year now, and she had never lied to me or given me a reason not to believe her. But on the other hand, I've known Kendall practically my entire life. I knew what kind of person he was, and this just didn't seem like him.

"I can't deal with this right now." I said before starting to head towards the elevator. That was, until I felt someone grab my wrist. I turned around and was met with the worried look of Kendall.

"Jay please..." He pleaded. And although I always caved when it came to Kendall, I wasn't giving in this time.

"Let go of me Kendall." I snapped before snatching my wrist away from him and heading for the elevator.

I let out a groan of frustration once I was finally alone in the elevator. I was torn and wasn't sure of what to do. My head was telling me that Kendall was telling the truth. That he wasn't lying to me. But my heart wanted nothing more than to believe that Kendall was lying, that Victoria wouldn't cheat on me.

As soon as the elevator reached my floor I quickly made it to 2J, just wanting to be alone at the moment.

"Hey James!" Logan said as I walked into the apartment.

"Not now Logan." I snapped as I made my way to my shared room, slamming the door behind me.

I felt bad for snapping at Logan, but this was too much to deal with right now. I layed down on my bed, and found myself quickly drifting off to sleep.

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to do. I decided to take the stairs after James left, mostly because I didn't want to hear any of Victoria's excuses that she was trying to throw my way.

I didn't want to lose my best friend over this, but I knew him well enough to know how his mind and heart worked. And I knew that he would do anything to make his relationship work, even believe that I would betray him like that.

As soon as I walked into 2J, I was met with a very confused and worried Logan.

"Hey, would you happen to know what's up with James?" He asked, giving me an analytical look.

I let out a sigh, trying to decide whether or not to tell him. But once I thought about it, I realized that I really needed someone to talk to about this.

"Um… he may have seen Victoria and I kissing." I said quietly, waiting for the impending panic attack.

"What?! Kendall how could you?! You know how he is when it comes to relationships! Especially after what happened with Emma!" He exclaimed.

I knew exactly what he meant and who he was talking about. Emma was James' high school sweetheart as well as his first serious relationship. They had dated for about a year, but then out of nowhere, Emma broke up with him. He found out later that she had been cheating on him the last couple months of their relationship.

Needless to say, he had been devastated when he found out. It took a while, but we had finally gotten him back to his normal self. But ever since the breakup, he had been hesitant to get back out into dating. Sure he would flirt alot, but he never got into a relationship unless he genuinely cared about them. He's had a couple of girlfriends since Emma, but none of them worked out. And he would always blame himself when they didn't.

"Kendall!" Logan yelled, effectively snapping me out of my trip down memory lane.

"Look, it wasn't my fault! _She_ kissed _me_! She told me that she wanted to talk and next thing I know she was kissing me! Do you actually think I would hurt James like that?!" I snapped, getting tired of being blamed. I kind of understood why James was hesitant in believing me, but Logan of all people should know that I wouldn't do something like that.

"You're right. I'm sorry. But you know James is going to have a hard time believing that." He said, making me groan in frustration.

"I know that Logan! It's like he can't think straight when he's in a relationship! All thanks to Emma." I spat, upset at how much she had damaged one of my best friends.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Logan, feeling slightly uncomfortable since usually _he_ was the one asking _me _for advice and plans.

"I don't know, but first things first. We have to tell Carlos." He said, to which I quickly nodded. Because even though he wasn't the brightest person, he almost always gave good advice in situations like this.

As Logan headed out to look for Carlos, I couldn't help but look back at the door to James and Carlos' shared room. I wanted nothing more than to go in there and talk things out with him, but I knew that he probably wouldn't feel like listening.

I let out a sigh as I sat down on the couch and waited for Logan to return with Carlos.

**Logan P.O.V.**

I had finally made my way to the lobby. I smiled a little when I saw Carlos out by the pool, but that smile quickly faded when I saw Victoria sitting only a few steps away from me.

I felt nothing but anger as I walked towards her, ready to find out why she did what she did. That was until I heard her talking on her phone.

"I told you it would take a while, but it's worth it isn't it? James is already upset with Kendall. It'll only take another push and one of the two will be on the first flight back to Minnesota. And you know how they are. When one falls, the others are sure to follow."

I couldn't believe this. I quietly headed back to the elevators, making sure that Victoria didn't see me. As I pushed the button to go up to the second floor. I tried to think about who would want to break us up. I could only think of one person who would go to such drastic measures.

**Kendall P.O.V.**

I immediately looked up when I heard the door open, expecting to see Logan and Carlos. But to my suprise, I just saw Logan, who looked like he was getting ready to panic.

"Logan? Where's Carlos?" I asked.

"Not important right now. I found out a little something about Victoria that you might find interesting." He said quickly.

As he told me about Victoria, I felt a whirlwind of emotions. Mostly anger and sadness.

Anger at Victoria and her boss for hurting James and trying to break the band up. And sadness, because I knew that James was going to be crushed when he found out. But I knew that we had to get rid of her, and that as long as he had us, James would get through this.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." I said, quickly coming up with a plan to get rid of her.

XxX

When I made it to the lobby, I noticed Victoria was in the same spot that Logan said she was in when he left. I quickly sent him a text, signaling the start of the plan. I looked at the clock on my phone and waited exactly two minutes before commencing the next part of the plan.

I made my way over to Victoria, who too busy playing on her phone to even notice me.

"Hey." I said, effectively getting her attention.

"Oh hey Kendall. Look about earlier,"

"Save it." I said, effectively cutting her off. "I already know what you're doing." I said, channeling as much anger as I could. Which wasn't hard because I was feeling nothing but pure rage towards her at the moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, feigning innocence. Which just fueled my rage. I inwardly took a deep breath, preparing to put my acting skills to the test.

"Cut the crap Victoria! Because of you, James hates me! He's already packing his bags to head back to Minnesota! All because of _you_!" I said, trying to get her to say the words that I needed her to say.

When I saw the smirk on her face, I knew that I had won.

"Oh really?" She asked, her eyes twinkling in delight.

"Yes, so you go and tell Hawk that he won." I said in a somewhat defeated tone.

"Oh Kendall, you really made this too easy. It sucks that the road has to end like this for you. But hey, they were the bosses orders. Maybe you could go back to playing hockey in Minnesota." She said in a mocking tone, that smirk never leaving he face.

"_That won't be necessary."_

I couldn't help but smirk when I heard the familiar voice. Victoria's eyes went wide as she turned around and was came face to face with a furious looking James.

"J-Jamie… How long have you been standing there?" She asked, clearly at a loss for words.

"Long enough. Just go Victoria. And tell Hawk that if he ever tries to mess with me or my friends again, he'll regret it." He said in a dangerous tone that I had only heard him use once.

Victoria quickly nodded and ran for the elevators, clearly intent on leaving as soon as possible.

I looked towards James and watched as his furious demeanor quickly turned into one of hurt and disappointment.

"I'm sorry Ken." He said, clearly on the verge of breaking down.

I quickly made my way over to him and pulled him into a hug, knowing that he was hurting. I was sure that this was probably bringing back old memories and opening old wounds.

"It's okay. This wasn't your fault. She had all of us fooled." I assured him while rubbing comforting circles on his back.

"That's right Jay. Just let it out." I urged as he sobbed into my shoulder.

I was thankful that there wasn't anyone really in the lobby. The few people that were in the lobby heard the whole thing and kept sending sympathetic glances our way. I noticed Carlos leaving the pool, a look of shock and worry on his face. He started walking towards us but I shook my head, signaling for him to leave us alone for a minute. He nodded his head before heading up to 2J.

After a couple more minutes, James had finally calmed down.

"You okay?" I asked, and although it may have seemed like a stupid question seeing as he clearly _wasn't _okay right now. I knew that he knew what I meant.

"Not really. But I will be I guess…" He said, taking a deep breath. "I really am sorry Kendall. I should've just believed you in the first place. My head was telling me to believe you, that you would never betray me like that. But my heart…"

"Wanted to believe that Victoria wouldn't lie or betray you." I finished for him, knowing from his past couple of relationships how his heart worked. He silently nodded his head in confirmation to what I just said.

"Maybe I should just stay away from relationships." He mumbled, effectively shocking for a moment.

"Jay, you know that's not the answer. You're a great guy. And you're young. You still have time to find that special someone, and one day you're going to find your soul mate. I guess, now just isn't the time." I told him, watching as he smiled a little.

"Thanks Ken. For everything." He said, laying his head back on my shoulder.

"Anytime Jay." I said as I wrapped my arms back around him.

I knew that as long as he had us by his side, he would get past this. And that James Diamond fire would soon return.

* * *

**Done! I'm sorry if this wasn't the best since it was my first onseshot, but I think it was pretty good for my first try **** As I said before, this oneshot was for "Semi Official One Shot Day 2013" but I would also like to dedicate this to winterchild11, who has been a frequent reviewer of my stories! I hope you all enjoyed it, and I look forward to doing more oneshots in the future!**

**-Epically Obsessed**


End file.
